Users of a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) may be provided a wide range of video assets to select from. A service provider operating the MCDN may be faced with various quality control issues related to the video assets and the performance of MCDN equipment. Feedback about MCDN performance issues are typically obtained via information gleaned from user support requests and/or costly support visits to user locations.